gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladon
Hero Intro Mid row Nuker. Extremely efficient at damaging all enemies. Stat Growth Skills Megapyre Spews fireballs in all directions, damaging all enemies = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; 24 damage per level = Fast cast time and velocity Hydropump Water erupts from an area, damaging enemies within it =Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; 12 more damage per level =Targets the frontline Poison Gas Poison gas seeps into an area, damaging enemies within it *Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat *Targets the front row and may also hit the mid row *Deals an extra 252 magic damage at level 1; + 12 more per additional level Conflagration A massive fire consumes an area, damaging enemies within it =Deals an extra 492 damage magic damage; + 12 more per additional level =Stuns all targets Rotation (Poison Gas → Hydro Pump → Conflagration → AA → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green (Level 1 → Level 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Stocking (Lvl. 2) * --→ Added stats: 6 STR, 6 INT, 12 AGI Green → Green + 1 (Level 2 → Level ?) * 1 x Boots of Plundering (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 2 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Lucky Gauntlet (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * --→ Added stats: 11 STR, 11 INT, 23 AGI * ---→ 6 PHY ATK, 2 Armor * ----→ 7.5 PHY Crit, 30 Rage Regen Green + 1 → Blue (Level ? → Level 24) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Twin Dagger II (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Bloodsucker (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * --→ Added stats: 11 STR, 11 INT, 24 AGI * ---→ 27 PHY ATK * ----→ 15 HP Regen, 15 Rage Regen * -----→ 15 Life Steal Blue → Blue + 1 (Level 24 → Level 34) * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Vizegai Staff (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Shadow Blade (Lvl. 26) * 1 x Spartan Helm (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Stone Armor (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Thief Leg (Lvl. 18) * --→ Added stats: 6 STR, 6 INT, 30 AGI * ---→ 68 PHY ATK, 10 Armor * ----→ 36 PHY Crit * -----→ 15 Life Steal Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (Level 34 → Level 44) * 1 x Fissure Sword (Lvl. 37) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Razor Blade (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Boots of Plundering (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Thief Leg (Lvl. 18) * --→ Added stats: 19 STR, 9 INT, 26 AGI * ---→ 117 PHY ATK, 10 Resist * ----→ 45 PHY Crit * -----→ 7 Piercing Blue + 2 → Purple (Level 44 → Level 53) * 1 x Stone Armor (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Thief Leg (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Windy Ring (Lvl. 15) * 1 x Nether Blade (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Mini Mjolnir (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) * --→ Added stats: 19 STR, 23 INT, 65 AGI * ---→ 250 Max HP, 44 PHY ATK, 8 Armor * ----→ 46 PHY Crit, 32 Rage Regen Purple → Purple +1 (Level 53 → Level 62) * 1 x Short Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Patriot Mask (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Devil's Whisper (Lvl. 50) * 1 x Big Mjolnir (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * --→ Added stats: 25 STR, 25 INT, 25 AGI * ---→ 104 PHY ATK, 5 Armor * ----→ 100 PHY Crit * -----→ 5 Piercing, 20 Life Steal Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level 62 → Level 73) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Victory (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Spartan Helm (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Globe (Lvl. 65) * 1 x Forest Blade (Lvl. 73) * --→ Added stats: 50 STR, 50 AGI, 80 AGI * ---→ 250 Max HP, 101 PHY ATK, 30 MAG ATK, 15 Armor * ----→ 30 PHY Crit * -----→ 30 Dodge, 15 Life Steal Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 (Level 73 → Level 80) * 1 x Fissure Sword (Lvl. 37) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Heaven's Hammer (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Short Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Last Judgement (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Hunting Blade (Lvl. ?) * --→ Added stats: 63 STR, 35 INT, 65 AGI * ---→ 130 PHY ATK, 15 MAG ATK, 15 Armor * ----→ 45 PHY Crit, 30 MAG Crit * -----→ 25 Life Steal Purple + 3 → Orange (Not yet released) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Holy Tears (Lvl. 60) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Soul Splitter (Lvl. 70) * 1 x ? Strategy If you don't have VIP, Ladon can help you quickly clear stages in place of sweepers. Other than that though, he has too little health and damage to be useful in anything else. Quotes * (On summoning) - "Just one of us gives you a whole army!" * (Upon selection) - 1st head: "Choose me!" 2nd: "No, me!" 3rd: "No, choose me!" * (Ultimate activation) - "Rawr!" Hero Shard Locations Can be purchased from the Arena Mall; 500 Credits yields 5 of his shards. They will always return with each refresh. Misc Info.Category:Hero Each skill is used by different heads. The lazy head does Hydro Pump (maybe cause he drools a lot?). The angry head does Poison Gas (maybe cause he intends to kill). The happy head does AA (maybe because he just have too much energy). Conflagration and Megapyre is done by all three heads at once as it needs more power. Regardless, three heads are not always better than one.